Not As Alone As You Think
by madamreaper
Summary: ‘“You’re not as alone as you t’ink, chere.” He whispered. Then he turned and walked away, leaving John standing in the cold, dark night...’ John’s angry and alone when a certain Cajun comes to keep him company. mild slash JohnRemy. Currently discontinued.
1. Chapter 1

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** PG: 13 (no swearing, no graphics slash, although there is a mention of it.)

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

**XXX**

John sat in an angry heap. Bobby had ditched him for Rogue. AGAIN! Suddenly he heard rustling in the grass behind him. He whipped his head around to see Gambit sitting behind him, legs spread, resting either side of John.

"Hi Remy." He said, anger evident in his voice.

"Bonjour chere." He replied. _Great!_ John thought. _He's all happy cheery._

"What do you want?" John asked pulling out his trademark Zippo, flicking the cap open and closed.

"Remy want to know wha' mon ami is doin' over 'ere on 'is own instea' of hangin' wit' 'is frien's." Remy explained.

"My _friend_," John started, stressing the word friend more then necessary, "ditched me for his girlfriend. Again!" Remy nodded, although John couldn't see him. He moved closer to John until he was well and truly in his personal space. He was right behind John, when he reached around and gently took his Zippo from his hands. Five minutes later John found himself leaning back against Remy's strong chest, with his hands in his jacket pocket. He was unsure why, but he could feel Remy playing with his hair, as he slowly relaxed. Remy felt the temperature around him drop and noticed John's even breathing signalling his sleeping state. It was when he realized John was asleep that he decided to lay down, pulling John onto his chest. He took a long, hard look at John, realizing just how scared and angry he was, even in his sleep. He also realized just how attractive he was. Before long Remy too fell asleep, John's head still on his chest.

**XXX**

When he woke up, the first thing he noticed was his friend's weight had moved. Instead of being on his chest, John was lying on his left side, head on Remy's shoulder. The indistinct mumbling informed Remy of his friend's status. John was awake. After listening to John mumble for a few minutes, Remy looked around and took in the pitch-black state of the sky; even the lights in the school were off. Just how long had they slept? John's movement caught his eye and he looked down right into what he assumed were John's eyes.

"You're awake." John stated.

"Oui." Remy agreed.

"I've been awake for about an hour, I think." John said.

"Zen why did you no' go inside befo' it go' cold?" Remy asked.

"'Cause I didn't want you to freeze." John replied, as if it was obvious.

"Hmm." Remy said. John climbed off the ground and held out a hand to help Remy up. When he was standing, he looked John in the eye before placing a small kiss on the corner of John's mouth, while running his hand down John's arm and slipping his Zippo back into his hand.

"You're not as alone as you t'ink, chere." He whispered. Then he turned and walked away, leaving John standing in the cold, dark night looking at the Cajun's back as he disappeared up to the Mansion.

**XXX**

**(A/N this next bit wasn't in the original story I wrote. I wrote this about 2 years ago and have been meaning to type it up.)**

**XXX**

John watched until Remy walked through the doors, closing them behind him. Slowly he made his way up the Mansion. When he reached his room he lay down on his bed, confused by what Remy could have meant when he had kissed him. Determined not to think about it, he rolled over and fell asleep.

**END**

**XXX**

Hey my first fic done, if anyone wants a sequel you'll have to let me know and I'll see what I can do. Also I'll need ideas!!

Catch!!

x0x0


	2. Chapter 2

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

Hey all I've obviously decided to write a second chapter. The slash will get a little stronger, so I've decided to rate it a little higher. It will probably go up to M for later chapters (if I write more, it depends on reviews and ideas from everyone). Mostly swearing. Possibly some really slashy scenes too. Reviews appreciated and ideas wanted!

Catch x0x0

XXX 

The next morning John woke at around 7am. It took a minute for the night before to finally sink in, and the minute it did the confusion filled his head. He really wanted to know what Remy had meant when he had kissed him. _Damn!_ John thought. He go up and headed to his bathroom for a shower.

XXX 

Remy was sitting in the kitchen when John came down.

"_Bon matin_, _chere_." He said.

"Morning." John mumbled walking over to the coffee machine, in desperate need of the necessary liquid.

"Tired, _ami_?"

"Mmhmm… how late were we out there?"

"About one, Remy thinks."

"What was last night exactly?" John blurted, before realizing what he was saying. He quickly covered his mouth.

"What did _chere_ want it to be?" Remy asked. John looked at him, confused by Remy's question.

"Um…" John said.

"Let Remy know when you've decided, _non_?" Remy said. John nodded, dumbly.

XXX 

John sat under a tree near the back of the school. He was thinking over everything that was going on his life. Bobby and Rogue, Remy and his own possible feeling for the Cajun. _Okay, first things first, do I have feelings for Remy? I can honestly answer yes. I have for a while now; I just thought he was interested in Rogue. Now that theres a possibility for us do I want to take the risk? _The more John thought about it the more he realized that, yes he did want to take the chance. He got up and went in search of Remy.

XXX 

Remy sat on his bedroom windowsill. He was hoping that John would come and talk to him soon. He had to know whether he had to move on or not. He wanted John; had since the minute he had laid eyes on him. Someone knocked on his door.

"_Oui_?" Remy said. John poked his head around the side of the door.

"Remy?"

"_Oui_?"

"Is there anythin' goin' on between us?"

"Does _chere_ want there to be?" Remy asked, trying to keep the hope out of his voice.

"I don't know." John said, coming into Remy's room, and sitting on his bed.

"Remy, I…"

"John…" Remy cut him off.

"Yes?" John asked, looking into Remy's face, hypnotized by the red on black eyes. It wasn't until Remy's lips were against his that he realized Remy had leant forward into a firm kiss. At first, John froze, completely at a loss of what to do, then rational thought kicked in. _Kiss him back, you idiot! What are you doing?!_ Remy, taking John's lack of reaction the wrong way went to pull back. John noticed Remy pulling away, and quickly wrapped his arms around Remy's neck, deepening the already firm kiss. When oxygen became an issue, the two pulled back from each other, John's arms still around Remy's neck.

"Is that what _chere_ needed to help him make up his mind?" Remy asked.

"Yeah, definitely…" John said, breathily. "Now do me a favour."

"And what is it _chere_ wants Remy to do?"

"Kiss me!" John whispered, moving to straddle Remy's crossed legs. Remy did as he was told and leant forward to capture the pyromaniac's lips, in a hard kiss.

XXX 

Ten minutes later the two were lying down on Remy's bed. John was lying on top of Remy, while the Cajun placed soft kisses up and down his neck.

"Has any one ever told you how _magnifique_ you are?"

"How what?"

"Gorgeous, _chere_."

"No. Never."

"Remy can't understand why not."

"I'm not nearly as hot as you." John said. "I'm scrawny and short and ugly…"

"_Non_." Remy said.

"You really think that?"

"_Oui_!" Remy said, placing a gentle kiss on John's lips. Not long after John and Remy were asleep, John still on top of Remy.

XXX 

Okay I wrote a sequel. I had just put the first chapter on earlier in the day that I got the idea for this chapter.

R&R!!! Still need ideas if there is to be a third chapter!

Catch!!

x0x0 33


	3. Chapter 3

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

Okay… I was rereading previous chapters and decided to write the third. So here it is… let me know what you think!! **WARNING **Slash is a little bit graphic in this chapter.

Catch x0x0

XXX 

John slowly stirred into a conscious state. Wondering where he was and what had awoken him; he opened his eyes and peered around the still unfamiliar surroundings. He then noticed the trench coat hanging on the back of a chair in the corner of the room, immediately recognizing it as Remy's. One question answered: he was in Remy's room. Now for question two. What had woken him up? The bathroom door opened and John looked at it sleepily.

"_Mon ange_ is finally awake?" Remy said. John looked at the Cajun for a minute, taking in his form, the way his hair fell in his red and black eyes and how his towel was sitting incredibly low on his hips yet amazingly still on.

"Morning." John finally said.

"_Non_, afternoon."

"Huh?"

"It's Sunday afternoon, _chere_. You slept most the day. You were tired."

"Obviously." John said, laughing slightly so Remy would know he was joking. He still hadn't figured out what had woken him, but assumed it was the shower and forgot about it. He watched as Remy pulled on a pair of black jeans and a black t-shirt.

"Sleep well?" Remy asked, walking over and kissing John softly on the lips.

"Mmm. You?"

"It was better because you were by my side."

"Are you coming on to me?" John asked, jokingly.

"Would _chere_ like Remy to come onto him?" Remy asked playfully. John pulled a face, making it obvious he was thinking about it.

"Yes, actually I would." He finally decided.

"Remy can do dat." He said, sitting on the bed and placing his right hand on John's thigh and his left on John's face, kissing him breathless. "But Remy would prefer to skip that part and kiss _chere_ instea'. Only of course if he is okay wit' dat?"

"Yeah, very okay." John said, leaning forward for another kiss. Remy complied completely. He pushed John down onto his back and leant over him, trailing kisses down his neck. John whimpered when Remy pulled back, but quickly realized what Remy was doing when said Cajun pulled at the hem of his HIM t-shirt.** (A/N okay the reason it's a HIM t-shirt is cause I LOVE HIM, best band ever.)** John lifted his arms and let Remy pull it off, before proceeding to help Remy remove his own t-shirt. Remy continued his trail where he left off when John's t-shirt had rudely gotten in the way. He made his way down John's pale chest, kissing and biting each nipple before stopping to look at the piercing in John's navel.

"How long?" Remy asked, looking at John.

"How long, what?"

"'Ave you 'ad this?" Remy clarified touching the small silver and red belly ring.

"Since I was 12." John replied.

"Oh. Remy t'inks it is hot."

"Thanks." John said, a slight blush colouring his cheeks. Rem nodded and continued to kiss John's stomach until he reached his waistline. His nimble thief fingers had the button of John's jeans undone in mere seconds. He slowly pushed John's jeans down and pulled them off, dumping them somewhere on the floor. He was about to remove his boxers when his bedroom door flew open.

"OH MY GOD!"

XXX 

It's short, I know. And it's a cliffhanger!! I'm really tired so please forgive me. I'll write more ASAP. Who caught them??

Thanks to **(Insert the person who commented me here)** for your comment! It gave me the inspiration to write more!

More reviews, please!!

Loves ya.

Catch x0x0 33


	4. Chapter 4

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

Okay. Chapter 4. Here we go.

XXX 

John and Remy looked at the person standing in the doorway. John was suddenly thankful his boxers were still on his hips. Jubilee was frozen in horror at the sight in front of her. Two of the hottest guys at the school were… no she couldn't think like that. She wouldn't!

"Um… sorry." She said, closing the door. When John could no longer hear the loud clunking of her heeled boots he looked to Remy.

"Phew. Close call." He laughed. "I give it ten minutes and 90 of the school will know, fifteen and the rest will have been informed." Remy nodded.

"So? Let them know. Remy is not ashamed." Remy stated.

"Neither. I never have cared what they think of me."

XXX 

Jubilee ran down the hall and into the Rec. room.

"Oh my God! You'll never guess what I just walked in on!" she shouted!

"What?!" Kitty asked. "Did you find Remy?"

"What about John? D'you find him?" Bobby asked.

"Yes and yes! But that's not important! Not only did I find them, but I found them together!"

"You serious?!"

"Yes. Remy was so about to blow John!"

"EW!!" Bobby yelled. "I did not want to know what my best friend does in his spare time!"

"Oh my God! That would have been SO embarrassing!" Kitty shrieked.

"John's gay?" Piotr asked. The other three just looked at the Russian.

"You didn't notice?!" Bobby asked. Piotr shook his head.

"The amount of time John has spent flirting with you and you don't notice! How thick can you get?" Jubilee asked. "Even I knew. Why do think I didn't ask him out?" Everyone laughed.

They continued talking; Jubilee listed all the guys she'd seen John flirt with.

"…Logan, Summers, you, Bobby, some random at the mall and his mate and just about every other guy who strikes his fancy."

"Jubes, kindly stop telling them about m previous sexual relations." John said entering the room, now fully clothed and decent.

"Sorry."

"And I don't flirt with Summers. Logan would kill me."

"Logan's gay? Doesn't he have a thing for Doctor Grey?" Bobby asked.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean he can't flirt with her boyfriend. I mean I flirt with you and you're with Rogue." John said. He jumped slightly when he felt warm hands on his waist.

"_Bonjour_." Remy said to the other four students, kissing John on the cheek.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Rem?" Bobby asked.

"_Oui_." Remy replied as he followed Bobby out of the room. Once outside, Bobby turned on Remy.

"I have no problem with you and John, but if you hurt him, I swear I'll kill you." He said, in a threatening whisper.

"Remy has no intention to hurt John."

"Good!" Bobby said, walking back inside.

**XXX**

Okay, again its short, but I'm running out of inspiration!! Ideas please! What should happen next!!!

Reviews appreciated!!!

Catch!!

x0x0 33


	5. Chapter 5

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

Remy and John have a shower. Hence the slash gets stronger!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, but having a hot threesome with Pyro and Gambit!

XXX 

Remy walked slowly back into the mansion. John met him half way.

"Hey." John said. "What did Bobby want?"

"Nothin', _chere_."

"Okay."

"Remy needs a shower." Remy stated.

"Can I join you?" John asked, seductively.

"_Oui_." The two headed off to Remy's room.

XXX 

Remy started the shower and waited for the water to heat up. While this happened he turned to John. To his surprise John was sitting on the counter, topless.

"_Magnifique_." Remy said. He walked over to John and wrapped his arms around John's waist. He pulled the pyromaniac to the edge of the counter and kissed him gently on the mouth, before kissing his neck and throat. John pushed Remy's trench coat off his shoulders, and Remy let it fall to the floor, his mouth never leaving John's throat. Next came Remy's t-shirt, which landed on the floor next to his coat. Within seconds Remy had pulled John off the counter so he was standing on the floor. Remy undid the button and pushed John's pants and boxers to the floor. He then proceeded to take off his own. He led John to the shower. He tested the water and when he felt it was okay he pulled John in with him. After a few minutes Remy picked up the shampoo and squeezed some of he soapy substance onto his hand. He put the bottle away and begun washing John's hair. Once he had covered John's hair in shampoo he pushed John under the spray and rinsed it out. John stood and waited as Remy washed his hair and body. Finally having enough he pushed Remy up against the wall of the shower, attacking his neck with hungry kisses.

"Feisty?" Remy asked.

"Impatient." John corrected.

"Whatever. Remy likes it either way."

"Good! Now shut up and kiss me!" John demanded.

"Remy can do tha'." He said, covering John's mouth with his own. Remy decided he was sick of the shower and shut off the water before leading John to the bedroom, and the bed.

**XXX**

John and Remy laid tangled amongst the sheets of Remy's bed and the limbs of each other.

"You're pretty good in bed, _chere_." Remy said.

"Well, I've had better." John said. At Remy's flustered look John laughed. "I'm joking, Rem. You were great." He yawned.

"_Mon ange_ is tired."

"Yeah."

"Tha' wasn't a question."

"Oh."

"Sleep."

"Only if you will."

"Of course."

"G'night Remy."

"Good night, _chere_."

**XXX**

Thanks for your comments PyroWhore and little-nightmare-lex13.

I'll write the next chapter ASAP! Just letting you know now before I forget; I'm going away for a week on the twentieth or somewhere around then so I won't be able to write more. But I'll try and get a chapter or two in the next week.

Catch!!

x0x0 33


	6. Chapter 6

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

Remy and John have a shower. Hence the slash gets stronger!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, but having a hot threesome with Pyro and Gambit!

XXX 

When John woke the next morning he was surprised that Remy was there and not in the shower.

"_Bon matin_."

"Mmm… good morning." John said, kissing Remy. "I want a shower. So get up!"

"Why?" Remy asked.

"Fine, I'll have a shower on my own, then!"

"_Non_. Remy's comin' too."

XXX 

Storm walked to the front door and opened it.

"Hello." She said.

"Hi." Said the woman standing there. She had blue-black hair and was about her height.

"Come in." Storm said, stepping back. The woman walked in. "I'm Storm."

"Melinda. Um… I heard a friend of mine was staying here. Remy LeBeau?"

"Yes, he is. I'll just get him for you." Storm walked up the hall to Remy's room after leading Melinda to the Rec. room. When she reached the door, she knocked and waited. John peeked around the corner.

"Looking for Remy?" he asked. Storm nodded.

"There's someone in the Rec. room waiting for him. I think she said her name was Melinda. Could you send him down?"

"Of course. Melinda?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, but I sorta need to get dressed now."

"Right. Thank you." Storm walked away. John closed the door and walked to the drawers where Remy was rummaging for a shirt.

"Some chick's here. Melinda or something, says she wants to see you."

"Okay." Remy said, pulling on a plain black t-shirt.

"You okay?" John asked. Remy wrapped his arms around John and pulled him close. John hugged him back.

"_Oui_. _Non_. Remy doesn't know."

"Anything I can do?"

"Don' come in the room?" Remy asked. "Remy doesn' want you to see her."

"Why not?"

"She good at hurtin' the people Remy cares abou'. Remy doesn' want tha' to happen to you."

"Okay. I'll see you later then?" He asked. Remy kissed him and nodded.

XXX 

"So you know Remy, huh?" Jubilee asked Melinda.

"Yeah, we're old friends."

"Cool. He's a great guy, steals me booze."

"Always the great thief and ever the ladies man."

"Ladies?" Jubilee asked.

"What, he hasn't been hitting on all the girls here?" Melinda asked, obviously shocked.

"No, he has a boyfriend."

"A boyfriend?"

"Yeah." Suddenly Remy entered the room. "I better go." Jubilee said, and walked away, closing the door behinds her.

"Remy LeBeau. How are you?"

"Fine." Remy replied, bluntly. "What are you doin' 'ere?" He asked, face expressionless.

"Came to see an old friend."

"You saw Remy, now leave."

"That's no way to speak to an old lover, Remy. Particularly me! Why haven't you ever mentioned your boyfriend?"

"How did you know?"

"Answer me!"

"We only jus' go' together." He replied automatically.

"Do you love him?"

"No."

"Don't lie!"

"Yes."

"Have you told him?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"We aren' up to tha' point yet."

"Whatever."

"Wha' do you wan'?"

"You. Now kiss me!" She demanded and Remy did. He put a hand on each of her cheeks, pulled her forward and kissed her.

"Remy have you seen…?" John asked walking in. "Um… sorry." He said, running from the room.

XXX 

Dun, dun, dun! Oh my God!!! Cliffhanger!!!

Catch

X0x0 33


	7. Chapter 7

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, but having a hot threesome with Pyro and Gambit!

XXX 

John ran, he didn't know where he was running to, he just knew he had to get away from there. As he ran out the back door he ran straight into Jubilee. He apologised and tried to pass her but she held on to his arms tight.

"John? Are you crying? What's wrong?" she asked, panicking at the fact that the pyromaniac never showed this emotion.

"Remy… he… Melinda… looking for you… saw him… her… kissing." John babbled.

"John! Stop! Now explain it to me slowly."

"I was looking for you, and I don't know why and I went to the Rec. room and saw Remy kissing that stupid blonde! He… he wouldn't do that to me, would he?"

"John, Melinda is a mutant. She has telepathic tendencies and the ability to control minds. I think he made Remy kiss her, the same as she made you go looking for me in the Rec. room. She seemed pretty unhappy when I mentioned he had a boyfriend, a little too unhappy for someone who was just a friend. You need to talk to Remy." Jubilee said. John nodded, calming down a little.

"Let me go find him okay? You don't need to see that again." John nodded again.

XXX 

Remy pulled back sharply.

"John!" he shouted. "You bitch!" he pulled away from Melinda completely.

"You need me, Remy! Admit it! You still love me!"

"No. Remy doesn'."

"What?!"

"You said, 'don' lie'." Remy replied.

"Remy!" Jubilee yelled, running into the room. "You get your ass outside and explain to your crazy little pyromaniac boyfriend what just happened! You! You get the hell out of this mansion!" Jubilee screamed.

_Yes, I think you've over stayed your welcome!_ Added the professor.

"Fine!" Melinda said, walking to the front door and out. Remy walked outside, hoping too much damage hadn't been done.

"John?" Remy asked, approaching the boy from behind. He reached a hand out to touch his shoulder, but let it drop to his side before making contact.

"Do you love her?" John asked.

"Melinda? _Non_. Remy canno' stand the bitch. Remy dated her when he was younger than you, _chere_. Remy broke up with her. And now… the only person Remy wants to be kissing right now and ever again… is you."

"Really?" John said, still not facing Remy.

"I love you." That made John spin around, faster than his legs could go. He stumbled, but Remy quickly caught him.

"I love you, too." Remy placed a soft kiss on John's lips.

XXX 

"Now that was a serious test." Xavier said.

"You set it up?" Storm asked, appalled.

"No, Ororo, I did not. But that doesn't mean it wasn't a test of trust. Something I didn't know John had."

"That's for damn sure." Logan growled. "But then again, when has anyone here ever proved that he can trust them?"

"Bobby…" Scott started.

"Has hurt John on more than one occasion." Xavier said.

"Kitty…" Jean said.

"Hardly speaks to him anymore, after finding out the kid was gay." Logan replied.

"Jubilee is always there for him."

"And she was the only one for a long time. Now that Bobby has Rogue."

"Hey, don't put his lack of friends on her." Logan stated sharply.

"I wasn't putting anything on her, Logan. I was merely stating that ever since Rogue and Bobby go together, John has felt alone."

"There wasn't really a way I could see him coming out of a depressed state had Remy truly cheated on him."

"Neither did I. But luckily that is not the case."

"Yes, that's for sure." Jean said, ending the conversation there.

XXX 

Haha you really think I'd make Remy cheat on John?!?!?!?!?! Lol now I'm really running out of ideas. Any help is great!

Also im going away on Thursday and won't be back for a week. So I won't be able to update, but I will try to update as soon as I get back.

Catch!

x0x0 33


	8. Chapter 8

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, but having a hot threesome with Pyro and Gambit!

XXX 

John sat on the windowsill of his room. A stray tear, the one he had been trying to stop, rolled down his cheek and landed on his Zippo. He knew that Remy didn't want that bitch that he wanted John, now all he had to do was convince himself that he wasn't beneath Remy.

XXX 

Remy sat opposite Professor Xavier in his office.

"Mr. LeBeau from what I have been told, yo and Mr. Allerdyce have been having a difficult time the past couple days. Is this true?"

"_Oui_, Professor. After Melinda and Remy…" Remy trailed off.

"Yes, I know what happened." Xavier said calmly, with no accusation in his voice. "I will not make you suffer the retelling of that incident. What I am concerned about is John's well being. According to Miss Pride, John hasn't been eating."

"This is correct. No matter wha' Remy says, _chere_ just tells him 'e is no' hungry. Remy is very worried."

"I, myself would not put it past John to hurt himself in a more physical…"

"_Non_. Stop, Remy could no' stand to hear tha'."

"I know you care about him, Remy, but I think he's the one you need to convince."

"Remy will do everyt'ing he can."

"You may go."

"T'ank-you." With that Remy left the room.

XXX 

John heard a knock on his door.

"Yeah?" he yelled, wiping his tears away. Remy walked over to John and hugged him from behind. He placed a light kiss on John's temple.

"'Ave you eaten?" he asked.

"I'm not hungry." John whispered.

"_Chere_, you didn' eat dinner las' nigh' or breakfas' dis mornin'. You need to eat."

"I will when I'm hungry."

"John…"

"Please, just stop." John pleaded.

"Okay. But you will be eating dinner."

"Fine."

XXX 

Haha sorry I took so long. Lol. I have an idea but writing it without giving away too much might be hard. So forgive me if it's sketchy.

Catch!

x0x0 33


	9. Chapter 9

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, but having a hot threesome with Pyro and Gambit!

XXX 

Six weeks had passed. John had barely eaten and it was beginning to show. He had rings around his eyes and was paler than usual. People were beginning to worry, especially Remy, Jubilee and the teachers, including Cyclops. To make matters worse after the small amount of pasta Remy had managed t get John to eat, the two had been in Remy's room when John had gone into the unsuit and within a few minutes Remy heard the sound of vomiting. The two were now lying on Remy's bed and John was emitting a very strong minty smell, signifying his use of mouthwash.

"John, is dere somet'ing botherin' you?" Remy asked, his accent thick with concern.

"No, Rem. I'm fine. Just a little tired." John replied.

"Remy would like to disagree with _Mon ange_ dere. You're no' fine, _chere_. You're miserable. You're the only one who cant see it."

"How can I be the only one unaware of me being miserable?" John demanded.

"You refuse to see you are showing signs of depression, _chere_. You don' eat and don' t'ink Remy didn' hear you vomiting before. Remy knows you're no' sleepin' righ', because you're always tired and you refuse to sleep in Remy's room, which only started a week or two ago."

"What?! Now you think I'm depressed? Are you completely mental?!" John yelled, storming out of the room with a BANG.

XXX 

John had ignored all the next morning. He was currently in a Danger Room session and Summers was pushing them out of their comfort zones. As he was about to throw a ball of fire, he begun feeling faint. He grabbed his head as he passed out and fell to the ground in the middle of the 'battle field'.

"John!" Jubilee screamed. A chunk of concrete flew through the air. Bobby tried to freeze it but he was too late. It landed on John with a sickening _crunch_.

XXX 

Dr. Grey was running X-Rays when Remy reached the Infirmary.

"Is 'e okay?" He asked. "'Ow bad is i'?"

"He's not in a good state, Remy. It's pretty bad. I'll let you know when I know more. Please wait outside with the others." Remy nodded and left the room.

XXX 

It seemed like hours before Dr. Grey finally came out.

"How is he?" Jubilee asked, as she, Remy, Bobby, Rogue and Kitty rushed forward.

"His right patella was crushed, I'll need to perform surgery on it. He has eight broken ribs, a crushed wrist, his left, dislocated shoulder, his right, severe breaks in his pelvis, a small fracture in his jaw, cuts and bruises, and he had internal bleeding, which I have taken care of. Dr. McCoy and I will have to perform that surgery on his patella so you will have to wait to see him. Go get something to eat and some rest and I will call you when we've finished."

"Can Remy quickly see 'im? Please?" Remy asked, almost begged.

"Five minutes and then we have to perform that surgery. He isn't awake and he's going to look pretty different for a while." Dr. Grey explained. Remy nodded and walked past her into the room. Dr. Grey closed the door and waited outside with the others, answering any of their questions.

XXX 

"'Ello, _Mon ange_. You should 'ave talked to Remy abou' i'. Always 'ave been a stubborn one. I love you." He whispered. Dr. Grey stuck her head around the door.

"Remy, we really need to operate now." She said. He nodded. Remy kissed John on the forehead and left the room.

XXX 

Sorry I took so long friends; I'm in the process of writing a Firefly/Serenity story as well. It's taken me a while to get time to type this chapter up.

Catch

33 x0x0


	10. Chapter 10

Name: 'Not as alone as you think

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, but having a hot threesome with Pyro and Gambit!

XXX

One week later!

John woke when his bedroom door slammed shut.

"God, Logan. You scared the shit outta me!" John grumbled.

"Good. You need to stop being a selfish shit and get your ass out of this room. Go! Find that miserable, mopey boyfriend of yours and talk to him. He's pissing everyone off. And he's stealing my beer! He's a pain in the ass."

"Anything else?"

"Yes!"

"Okay. Save it. I'm getting up." John said. "Grab me my chair?"

Logan pushed the chair over to him and helped him into it.

XXX

"John!" Jubilee squealed.

"Hey, Jubes." John replied. "Have you seen Remy?"

"He's out the back." She's replied.

"Thanks." He took hold of the gear stick on his wheelchair and headed out the back.

XXX

(**A/N** he's in a chair b/c he can't use crutches because of his dislocated shoulder, broken ribs and buggered wrist.)

XXX

Remy sat on the edge of the fountain. He had a half full beer bottle in his left hand, a smoke in his right. He raised it to his lips and took a drag. He exhaled at the same time he heard a familiar voice.

"I heard you were stealing Logan's beer."

"Yeah. Well Remy's boyfriend wasn' talkin' to 'im so Remy needed a distraction." Remy said, putting his smoke out.

"Yeah. Sorry about that. I know you're just worried and I appreciate it but I'm not depressed. And I know everyone thinks I have an eating disorder, but I don't."

"Remy don' wanna ge' into a figh' wit' you righ' now, so Remy's jus' goin' to agree wit' you. All Remy wan's is to hold you. Remy missed you."

"I missed you too. I was just so angry at everyone. I don't like being vulnerable. And I just…"

"Shh… We'll go to the trees. Remy 'as a 'eadache and the sun is 'hurting 'is eyes." Remy said. John nodded, and the two headed over to the trees.

XXX

Remy helped John out of his chair and onto the ground. Remy laid back, pulling John closer.

"Rem, I need to tell you something." John whispered.

"What is it, _chere_?" Remy asked placing his cheek against John's. John rolled up his sleeve, revealing twin cuts on his wrist.

"I couldn't make the pain stop. I was so angry and so sad… I didn't know what to do. I need help, Remy. Please help me." John whispered, tears welling up his eyes and rolling down his cheeks. Remy pulled him closer. John turned and buried his face in Remy's neck.

"Remy will help you, _chere_. It'll be okay. Shhh…" Remy held John while he cried.

XXX

Meanwhile.

Logan opened the front door, to reveal a small girl with a black pixie cut.

"Hi." She said.

**XXX**


	11. Authors Note

hey all thanks for reading this story

hey all thanks for reading this story. im really struggling because the idea i had was stupid and i need to edit it. the problem is this person at the door is a healer! and she's come by and is gunna heal john but that seems a little wierd but for him to get better i need him physically well. they will talk about the problem at some point but i gotta come up with how. help me!!

Any comments with help would be GREAT!!


	12. Chapter 12

Name: 'Not as alone as you think

**Name:** 'Not as alone as you think.'

**Rating:** M

**Pairings:** Remy/John and mentions of Rogue/Bobby

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters. Cause if I did I wouldn't be writing this story, but having a hot threesome with Pyro and Gambit!

XXX

"Uh… hi." Logan said.

"I'm Kate. I'm looking for John Allerdyce."

"I think he's out the back." Logan said.

"Thanks."

XXX

John sat, buried against Remy's chest. Remy ran his hand up and down John's back whispering in his ear.

"Is he okay? He seems kinda sad."

"'E is. 'E was in a pretty bad acciden'."

"I know. That's why I'm here. I can fix it."

"'Ow?"

"Okay, long story. My dad, A.K.A Professor Xavier, called me. Told me John needed some help with some healing of the injuries. Said some stuff was going on and that John needed help, starting with his injuries. So I got on a plane in nice sunny L.A to come here and help out." She explained.

"So wha' do you need to do?" Remy asked.

"Lay a hand on his head and hope to hell it works." She said. Remy nodded.

"You need to sit up." Remy whispered to John. John did as he was told and, with difficulty, moved to a sitting position. Kate laid her hand against the side of his head and closed her eyes in concentration. Remy watched as John's cuts closed and bruises faded. Finally Katie pulled away.

"Feel better?" She asked.

"Yeah. The pain's gone. Completely."

"Good. Well I'm gunna go talk to my dad. See ya."

"Thank you." John said.

XXX

"I'm assuming everything went well then." Professor X said.

"Yeah. He's all better, dad."

"Good. Are you heading back to L.A. then?"

"Maybe tomorrow morning. If that's okay?"

"Of course it is, my dear."

"Awesome. I'm gunna go get me a room to crash in."

"Good night,"

XXX

John and Remy sat on John's bed.

"We 'ave to talk about dis, _chere_."

"I know."

"So…?"

"I coudnt make the pain stop. I didn't know what else to do. I've just felt, ever since the Melinda thing… I just couldn't help but thing… that I wasn't good enough for you." He whispered.

"Dere is no better for Remy, _chere_. Remy wan's no one but you. I love you."

"I love you too." Remy said, pulling John down to lye down next to him on the bed.

XXX

Sorry it took so long. I didn't like what I had so had to change it. And my other story Difficult Times Ahead is also coming soon, I hope.


End file.
